Island Outpost
Island Outpost, occasionally called "Isle Outpost", Is a military island that has 2 refuelling bases, and a munitions dump. The Island is a vital outpost that may be the difference between winning and losing the war. Map Information With two major docking and refueling bases, the island is a vital military outpost that could be the difference between winning and losing the war- Map information The Island is home to refueling bases and many things such as tools to help with the war. No one owns the island, so that is why it is fought over. It is completely symmetrical, except for the sun angle. It has 2 main bases, 2 installation bases, 2 sniping bases and 2 hilltop bases. There are also 2 bridges. Island Outpost is a great place for playing zones, as it has a lot of bases, for fast points. It is also a great place to sharpen your sniping and binocular skills, as it has a lot of sniper spawns and a lot of sniper towers. The main bases have 4 sniper spawns (compared to the 2 sniper spawns in the main bases of Eucadia). It is not a good place to kill with the heavy machineguns, as there are few, with the exceptions of the Jeep gun. Island Outpost has 8 capturable zones, either bases or the 2 bridges. It has a total of 6 layouts, with "standoff" being the most popular for CTF and TDM. It has 18 sniper spawns, making it a great place to earn your sniper badges. The non-symmetrical layouts have differing advantages; for instance, the Chernovans have a small base so they can easily defend themselves, but they are vulnerable to snipers. The Eucadians have a large spread-out base so it's difficult to defend, but it does have good sniping spots and harder places to get to, to hide in from airplanes. Its weakness is invaders, snipers, and planes The capture-able bases in the full layout are numbered from 1 to 8 in two horizontal "stripes" from left-to-right. Starting from the top left Eucadian base, the bases are 1-4, and the second "stripe" starts in the middle left and runs from 4-8. In regards to symmetry, base 1 = base 8, 5 = 4 = sniper base (with binoculars), 6 = 3 = hilltop bases, and 2 & 7 are the upper & lower bridges. Climate The climate of Island outpost is considerably colder than Eucadia. It appears The island is in the autumn season. It can be comparable to a climate of British Columbia. The layouts The island has 6 layouts, 5 can be played in team games and one can be played on death match. Island Battle The whole map in this island, completely symmetrical. Installation Almost like Island battle, just the main bases taken off. Teams start at the installation bases, perfectly symmetrical. Over the Bridges Starting off at the hilltop base, conquer the bridges. Again, completely symmetrical. Bridge Out The western side is open, but the eastern is closed. Eucadians get the main base, and Chernovans get the installation. Standoff Two sides across an island standoff on the hilltop and sniping bases. Blue has the sniping and red has the hilltop. Standoff Layout Main base Only playable in deathmatch, this is the main base of the western Eucadian island. Category:Maps